I hate baseball
by Daughter of 221b
Summary: Alissa Simmons, the school recluse, keeps mostly to herself. But her remaining family has noticed some... Odd behavior. She sneaks out, returning beat up. Only her uncle knows the truth about her, and she plans to keep it that way. But will her past come back to haunt her? [[Danny/OC, because not everyone agrees with Sam/Danny. Feel free to whine about that in the comments.]]
1. I hate baseball

Ugh. The whole school was buzzing today. Everyone was talking about how our school baseball team was playing tonight, and how we were _sure _to win. The teachers were trying to get people hyped up for the game, and the team was cornering people, intimidating them into going.

Me? I was waiting for the day to end already. I didn't want to hear another conversation about baseball, or else I might barf. It didn't help that I had gotten kicked in the stomach that morning by an alpaca, so I was practically a ticking time bomb. Or a ticking barf bomb? Whatever.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as the bell rang. I slipped inside the door (I ate lunch outside of my class) and headed straight to my seat near the back of the classroom. I dumped my bag next my desk, grabbing my notebook out of it. I began scribbling in it, ignoring the students who were trickling inside the room after lunch, full to the brim with gossip and the schools greasy potatoes. They eventually sat down, and the air assault of crumpled up bits of paper ceased.

"Now, class, today we will be discussing the hidden meanings in our summer reading assignment." The teacher, announced as he passed out packets. I picked mine up, looking over it. I set it down with a sigh, resting my cheek on my hand. I already knew all about this, having read the book seven times over the summer. Maybe I would take a nap or something.

"You will be working with the person sitting next to you." He said, smirking as the class groaned. That woke me up. I glanced at the boy sitting next to me. Danny Fenton, the school dork, the football players main target, and the kid I've had a crush on since 5th grade. Oh, yeah. This is gonna end well.

We scooted our desks closer together, and leaned over the packet together. After a few minutes, he sighed in exasperation, leaning back. "I don't get this at all." He grumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to explain it for you?" I asked. He nodded, but a hand clamping down on my shoulder interrupted me.

"Alissa Simmons, since you seem so educated in the topic, why not share what you have written for the class?" Mr. Lancer said, his voice dripping with sass.

I shrunk down in my seat, my face flushing. Mr. Lancer nodded as the class laughed at me. My stomach churned, and I jumped up, running out of the class and down the hall to the restroom.

* * *

><p>I pushed my way out of the front doors, and ran down the sidewalk, eager to get home. Wanting to forget the incident during english, I didn't hear the people following me. Someone yanked my backpack, making me fall back. I groaned as I felt my backpack rip open. I sat up, and rolled over, and began to grab my things and shove back in.<p>

"Hey, dork! Need some help?" I heard a familiar voice yell as my bag was kicked down the street. I groaned, looking up into the smirking face. Groaning, I pushed myself up. The school bully, Dash Baxter, smirked down at me. He grabbed me by my shirt, yanking me up. I glared at him, pushing him back. He friends jeered, and he cracked his knuckles. "You wanna go, alpaca lover?" He sneered, making me roll my eyes. "Yeah, actually. I do." I said, glaring up at him through my brunette bangs.

He laughed, throwing his whole body forward in trying to tackle me. I dodged easily, and he fell to the ground. He got up, grabbing my by the edge of my shirt. I snarled, grabbing his own shirt. I shoved, and he fell back, a shocked expression on his face. I stepped forward, a smirk on my face.

"Want to try that again?" I sneered, and he glared. "We'll be back, nerd."

He and his bulky friends sulked down the sidewalk, leaving me to pick up my papers and buy a new bag... again. I shrugged the remains of it onto my shoulder, clutching my loose papers to my chest. The street was empty, which was unusual since it was rush hour. The wind rustled through the trees, making me shiver and dash down the street. About halfway down the empty street, a jolt went through my fingers, making me yelp and drop my papers again.

My fingers tingled from the shock, but I ignored it. After making sure my things were safe behind a clump of bushes, I made my way into the street, looking around.

"Hello?" My voice echoed back to me, not making the street seem any less creepy. A tingling feeling crept up the back of my neck, and I knew I was being watched. I swept my things up, dashing down the street to my aunt and uncles farm, not daring to look back.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I slammed the door behind me, dumping my school things in a closet. I descended into my room in the basement. I grabbed the cord phone that sat next to my bed, and dialed the number of my only friend, Sam Manson.<p>

_Hello? _I heard the goth answer. I heard shouts and the sounds of a battle in the background.

"What in the-?"

_No time to talk! Gotta go!_

The line went silent, and I pulled the phone away from my face, staring at it in shock. Sam... Hung up? We used to be best friends, before my parents got into that accident. We started drifting apart, but she always tried to hang out, saying that we needed to stick together. Now she was ditching me. I tossed the phone down, solemnly watching it bounce on its cord.

I got up, realising I couldn't just mope around all day. I grabbed my keys, dashing out of the door. I ran through the small farm neighbourhood, determined to get downtown, trying to catch up to Sam. And how would I get there quickly?

I would fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first (good) Story! Comment what you think of Alissa!<strong>

**Comment a good halfa name that has to do with electricity. If I like it, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks! 00 sexy out**

**~00 sexy, Licensed to bedazzle~**


	2. Techno freak

I walked out of the alley, brushing my shirt off. I had crash landed on a trash can, but somehow managed to not get covered in banana peels. After scraping some gum off of the bottom of my shoe, I headed downtown. Maybe I could find sam, ask her what went wrong between us. I was about to turn into a goth store downtown, when my hand zapped the door handle. I stepped back, spinning on my heel. The air tingled with electricity, something that hadn't been there before. I ducked into an alleyway, just narrowly getting out of the way of a black and white missile streaking down the street.

"Danny!" A familiar voice yelled down the street. I Jumped up.

"Sam?" I stepped into the street, stopping the goth in her tracks. Sam bit her lip, leaning to look over my shoulder. I turned, not seeing anything. She smiled sheepishly, shrugging. A boy ran up to her, readjusting his red beanie.

"Not now, sorry!" The pair brushed past me, leaving me standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?" I asked myself as they disappeared down the street.

* * *

><p>I ducked behind a crate, my heart thumping. My curiosity got the best of me, and I followed the two teens down the street. Unfortunately, I am not very sneaky, so I had to try <em>very <em>hard to not be seen. After I was sure their footsteps had disappeared, I stepped into the street again. Before I could follow them again, however, my hand brushed the crate, zapping me slightly. I stopped, rubbing my hand slightly. _That's weird, that only happens when... _my eyes widened. _That only happens when there's a ghost nearby..._

Ducking back into the alley, I leaned against a wall. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

Two rings appeared around my waist. They then went around my body. I sighed, pushing myself off the wall. I floated up to the rooftop, scanning the nearby area for any ghosts.

The air was still crackling with electricity as she scanned the city, but it seemed that the city was eerily peaceful. I relaxed, but as I was turning again, my fingertips zapped again.

"It is I, Technus... wait, you aren't Danny Phantom!" A white haired ghost in a grey trench coat yelled. I slapped my hands over my ears wincing.

"Why are you yelling?" I snapped.

"It's all about the presentation, child!" He shouted, his voice getting a few decibels louder. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, this is getting ridiculous." I snapped, grabbing his coat collar. "If you don't shut up and leave, I will make you." I leaned in, my yellow eyes narrowing. He cackled, his hands glowing in a green eco energy. He fired them, shooting me back onto the rooftop again. I winced, shooting back up. I hovered in the air, my eyes glowing. I flew toward him, my fist connecting with his jaw. While he was dazed, I kicked him in the chest, sending him shooting back. I floated to the ground and grabbed the ghost, flying off with him. "Now, where did you come from... Oh yeah! The ghost zone." I hovered, looking around. "But where is a ghost portal around here?"

My fingertips zapped, and I winced again, dropping Technus with a thud. Luckily, he was already unconscious. "Oh, come on, there's two of them?"

"Oh, come on, there's two of them?" I heard another voice say from below me. I hovered, looking down to see the white haired ghost boy and two other figures I couldn't make out.

"Hey, you're the ghost kid. Invisibilly, right?" I shouted, catching their attention

The boy looked up, his eyes narrowing. He flew up to meet me, his eyes narrowing. I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'man I really need a publicist' while he was rising in the air.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." He said when he got to eye level. I shrugged, pursing my lips. "Well, it's not like I've never seen you before. Just so you know, the guy down there is for you to finish off. You always seem to be able to get rid of them..." I shrugged. "Well, I'll be off." I mock saluted him, turning invisible as I floated through the roof of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got lazy. But I will start updating soon. After I'm done with this story, I am thinking of making a Naruto fanfic. It'll be a hard thing to work on because I have a few kinks to work on with the main character. I know this chapter was short, sorry. But I have to think my favourite name you guys came up with is probably Elysia. Hoping to get the next chapter up before Christmas.<strong>

**Earthdragonv: **Thanks! I will take that name into consideration, because it is very beautiful.

**JazmineDaughterOfApollo:** I might consider that one, but it seems a bit generic, don't you think?

**Superkkrocks: **Thanks! The name goes back to the reason why she lives with her aunt and uncle, and her parents accident.

**Lady Ravanna: **Thanks! I know, they're either really horribly written, or were ditched halfway through. *Sighs* I hope the new chapter was good!


End file.
